Pretentious Situations
by LoveToRead15
Summary: During the beginning of the 19th century three children are born to the Nox family, one that had previously lived the life of a hero, Another who lived the life of a neutral pureblood, and the last whose family allegiance was to the dark lord. In time they will regain their memories but for now they are brothers who want it all power, gold, and status. Full Summary Inside . . .


**Pretentious Situations by **_**LoveToRead15**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. Any names that have been written are not written on actual people.**_

_**Warnings: Reincarnation, mild language, incorrect timeline, implied relationships/situations, and character death.**_

_**Summary: During the beginning of the 19th century three children are born to the Nox family, one that had previously lived the life of a hero, Another who lived the life of a neutral pureblood, and the last whose family allegiance was to the dark lord. In time they will regain their memories but for now they are brothers who want it all power, gold, and status. Just how far will they go to accomplish their ambition?**_

**Chapter One: Emile**

"_**It is human nature to instinctively rebel at obscurity or ordinariness." - Taylor Caldwell**_

**1927, Florence, Italy, Nox Castle.**

_**Augustine Nox and Cecile Valiose Welcomes Their First Child!**_

_**by Margaret H. Williams**_

_Congratulations are in order for Lord Augustine and Lady Cecile. They welcomed their first child together, a son named Emile V. Nox, on July 31 of 1927. The couple were pleased to announce the child's birth this morning, and as of this morning Emile has been named heir apparent to the Nox Family and its Fortune. Consequently making his cousin, Catrina Palacio Sinclair, heir presumptive (It was speculated that Catrina was to be heir apparent if Lord Augustine failed to produce an heir within another year). The Prophet has no further details on this Magic watch over Emile V. Nox!_

_For information on the Valiose Family visit page 2._

_For information on the Nox Family visit page 3._

_For information on the Sinclair Family Visit page 4._

**1928, Milan, Italy, Nox Palacio Estate.**

Catrina was very afraid and confused, one moment she had been dangling her cousin Emile on top the balcony the next she was in the roof of the manor dangling through the air while baby Emile watched with malicious gaze.

For a baby, Emile was too aware of his surroundings.

It was then that she knew what had happened and she pleaded with baby Emile to be a good baby and put her down and put her down he did . . . she fell from the four story building . . . her body pieces were later found by the butler. When the frantic parents of Emile went out looking for him they found the little tyke sleeping the day away without a hint of discomfort.

_**Heiress Presumptive Catrina Palacio Sinclairs tragic death! **_

_**by Irina L. Archer**_

_In an unfortunate accident at the Nox Palacio Estate on January 10 of 1928, the heiress presumptive Catrina P. Sinclair, a branch member of the Nox family, was found dead at the bottom of the front doorsteps, from an apparent fall from the manors roof. It appears that Elaine March caretaker of Catrina P. Sinclair left the child alone for a couple of minutes, only to come back to an empty room without Catrina or Emile Valiose Nox (cousin of Catrina and heir apparent to the Nox family fortune), who had been visiting at the time of the accident. Catrina's parents are grief stricken and are currently taking Eliane March to court for child neglect. We of the Prophet would like to extend to the Sinclair family our deepest condolences._

_For more information on the Valiose Family visit page 3._

_For more information on the Sinclair Family visit page 7._

**1929, Barcelona, Spain, Clemence Manor.**

_**The Nox Family Welcomes Demetrios V. Nox To The World!**_

_**by Susanne L. Johnsen**_

_After the terrible tragedy that befell the Nox family last year, it seems only right that they have something to celebrate, and the birth of the second son of the Nox main family seems to be just the event they needed. We of the Prophet extend our sincerest congratulations on the newest member of the Nox family! May magic watch over Demetrios V. Nox._

_For information on the Sinclair-Nox incident visit page 4._

_For Information on the heir to the Nox family visit page 5._

_For information on the Sinclair -Nox Family visit page 7._

**1930, Saint Mark's Basilica, Italy, Palacio Manor.**

_**Lord Augustine and Lady Cecile Nox Welcome Their Third Child: Alexandros V. Nox!**_

_**by Mary Wright**_

_It seems that the congratulations are in order for Lord Augustine and Lady Cecile Nox, who on September 4 of 1930, welcomed their third son Alexandros V. Nox together. The society queen Cecile was rumored to be expecting again on April, but nothing was confirmed on the matter until the a formal announcement was made earlier this morning. Well played Lady Nox, May magic watch over Alexandros V. Nox._

_For information on the Nox Family visit page 4._

**1932, Quebec, Canada, Elumine Manor.**

A young child dressed in rich azure robes stood at the top of the stairs, he looked to be of average height (For a child his age), had long straight raven hair that reached his elbows, high cheekbones, straight nose, rosy lips and had a vibrant green eyes. He had a delicate build and held himself straight backed. The child watched the guest with a fascinated gaze, as if he'd never seen anything like it, Cecile Valiose was the first to notice the child and was quick to murmur her excuses to the group she had found herself in and promptly made her way toward him.

Once Cecile made her way through the crowd she gave a smile at the child who stood before her blinking innocently at her. "Emile?" she asked.

"Mama?" the child questioned in a musical tone that head a few of her acquaintance turn toward them in dazed manner. She quickly walked closer to the hallway where she made sure no one could overhear them.

"Why are you up? Did your nanna not take you to bed an hour ago?" asked Cecile in an amused manor.

"Alexander is sick, mama." Emile responded with an adorable pout which was meant as a scowl.

"Alexandros dear, his name is Alexandros." said Cecile and sighed at the child.

"Alexander is better, mama." said the child in distaste while shaking his head at the name given to his brother.

"Emile we have been over this before your brother's name is Alexandros and it won't change because you want it to. Go to bed Emile your father has important guest here and I am to attend to them, do I make myself clear?" Cecile said with an irritated glance at Emile.

"Yes, mama. What about Alexandros?" murmured a pouty five year old, wincing at the name he had said.

"A healer will be there in couple of minutes, don't worry about it he will be fine, now go to bed Emile." she replied in a patient manner only mothers can do.

Emile approached his mother and placed a kiss at her cheek once she had squatted down to his level "Good night, mama." .

The child took one more glance at the crowd and proceeded to turn toward his room without a backward glance. Cecile herself turned back toward her guest and integrated herself into the group closest to her by bringing up a topic of interest "Have you heard about what the American's minister of magic has done with . . ."

***SNEAK PEEK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER***

_**1941, Venice, Italy, Castile Manor.**_

_Alexandros was angry at his father, Augustine Valoise Nox._

_The man had the audacity to enroll him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without discussing it with him! Janus was a reserved child- scratch that he was a spoiled temperamental child who had his way whenever he wanted, for his father to do this without informing him was unacceptable for all parties involved_

_His two brothers had been given the chance to pick what school they would enroll, yet he hadn't been given the same luxury, it wasn't fair, and he wouldn't stand for it!_

**Author's Note: I had this written on the computer and didn't want to delete it, so I decided to see what you guys think . . . I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes found. I don't know if I'll continue this even though I have like half a page but I'd like to hear your opinion on this fanfic!**

**Read & Review Please!**


End file.
